Why?
by Drusilla Lance
Summary: ChLex Futurefic: It was only yesterday that her son had been born…and died.


Her head rested against her husband's chest. She had her right arm propped up on a pillow beside his head while her hand laid on his left shoulder. Her left arm was wrapped around his waist as her thumb gently rubbed his side. He had both his arms around her, cradling her. He kissed her on the top of her head, her short blonde hair a mess.  
  
"Why, Lex? Why?" she sobbed, her tears making her husband's shirt wet.  
  
The bald man shook his head, trying to keep himself from crying. He was always told by his father that crying was a weakness. "I don't know, Chloe" he told his young wife. He squeezed her tighter, hoping that would calm her down, but knowing nothing would. "I don't know," he whispered.  
  
He was mad at the world-mad at the Universe and any other higher being that could do such a cruel thing as to take away his son.  
  
"Everything was fine, Lex. Perfectly fine."  
  
He stroked his wife's beautiful blonde hair. "I know."  
  
"I mean.We knew there were risks.That's why we called in the best doctors from all around the world.That's why I did everything they told me to exactly the way they told me to do it." Chloe was hysterical. It was only yesterday that her son had been born.and died.  
  
Lex kissed Chloe's head again. Risks. He knew what she was talking about. They had gotten married just a week after Chloe turned eighteen. They had been seeing each other in secret for year previously. It was illegal, but only so long as no one found out. And no one did. Not even Clark, a mutual best friend between the two lovers, and Clark seemed to know everything that went on.  
  
Chloe had gotten pregnant their wedding night. They didn't find out until after their month-long honeymoon to Rome, France and DisneyWorld. They were so ecstatic. Lex had always wanted kids. It seemed hard to believe that the bald, billionaire playboy wanted eight of them. Chloe was a little overwhelmed at his confession, and said she'd settle for five, max.  
  
She was so young. They were afraid her body wasn't quite ready for the task of carrying and childbirth. And then there was the other risk.  
  
Lex wasn't the most innocent man alive. He'd have a criminal record if it weren't for his father's money and it's ability to seemingly erase all delinquent deeds. As a teenager, Lex was drug addict. His father didn't mind, so long as he didn't get caught by the media. Lex had done just about everything: Heroine, speed, marijuana, ecstacy-just to name a few. It was a miracle he didn't pick up any STDs. He may be clean now, but the drugs could have left a nasty side affect, especially on any of his potential kids.  
  
Chloe hugged her bald husband tightly. Her tears had now completely drenched his shirt. She sniffled. "And the doctors said he was fine.The most perfect baby they had ever seen."  
  
Lex clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep back the tears that wanted to spill over so badly. It was true. The baby had been the embodiment of health and perfection, according to doctors. Even these so-called experts couldn't figure out why their son had died.  
  
It had only been the day before that Lex was in a meeting with his father and a bunch of other business executives when the secretary outside buzzed in on the intercom. Before she could utter six words, Lionel had told her that they were not to be bothered. The secretary started to argue, which only upset Lionel more. He closed the line.  
  
It must have been important, because the secretary had defied all common sense and entered the conference room. Lionel became enraged, but kept his cool in front of his peers. The secretary ignored everything Lionel was shouting at her and walked over to Lex.  
  
"Sir, your wife's been taken to the hospital," she said. "She just went into labor."  
  
Lex' ice-blue eyes grew large and frightened. It was too early. She wasn't due for another ten days. He sprang up from his chair and grabbed his blazer from off the back of the chair. A million things were running thru his mind, he hadn't realized he put his jacket on inside-out.  
  
His father was quite purturbed. "Lex," he called out harshly. "We have a meeting to finish here."  
  
Lex couldn't believe what his father had just said. He spun around, enraged. "You don't seem to understand," he explained, trying to stay as calm as possible, but the bulging vein in his forehed gave him away. "My wife is having my son right now! I have to be there!"  
  
"Just let him go, Lionel," one of the executives said. "Most of us here remember how important it was when our children were born. I'm sure you're capable of finishing this presentation by yourself."  
  
Lex looked over to the man with the beer belly. He flashed a smile of thanks before dashing away.  
  
He had arrived at Metropolis General-the best hospital in all of Kansas. He was so worried about the baby coming ten days early. The doctors and nurses assured him that it was perfectly normal and the baby and Chloe were both doing excellently. Lex put on some scrubs and sat nervously beside his wife. Twelve hous later, Zacahary Kyle Luthor was born.  
  
But something was wrong. There was no crying. Chloe was the first to notice and became very worried. The baby had stopped breathing as soon as it saw the light of day. So soon, in fact, that he hadn't even turned blue yet. There was still a chance he could be saved. The doctors rushed the newborn into the ER before they could even explain to the parents what had happened.  
  
Lex and Chloe exchanged glances before she encouraged him to follow their baby boy. Lex ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to wait for the elevator so he flew down the stairs at what seemed to him to be lightspeed. He managed to find the room where they had taken little Zach. He watched as the most prestigeous doctors tried to save the tiny life. Lex could feel his heart stop and he held his breath until finally.  
  
Chloe clenched her husband to her, almost afraid she was going to lose him as well. "Why did he have to die, Lex? Why?"  
  
Lex held his wife as close to him as physically possible. He ran his fingers thru her tusseled blonde hair. "I don't know, sweetie.I just don't know." he whispered. And Lex Luthor cried. 


End file.
